Remember
by ForgetfulGal45
Summary: 9/11 affected everyone. Even the Young Justice team. How it affected them. Always Remember, Never Forget


Remeber

September 11, 2001

* * *

3rd-Sapphire POV

Sapphire sat in her room, quietly reading a book about mechanics. Her oldest brother had always said she was a genis for being able to read at such a young age. She looked out her window and saw some kids her age playing in the sand. She would join them, but that didn't I treat her. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

She slowly closed her book and got off her bed to go to the door. She had waiting at home alone for a hour after her sitter left ras her oldest brother was going to be back from his trip any minute now. She grabbed a stool and looked out the window to see a young man in his twenties outside the door who looked similar t her brother. She moved the stool and opened the door slowly.

"Who are you?", she asked innocently.

"My name's Hal Jordan. I'm Jack's little brother. Your older brother.", Hal said in a kind and gentle voice as he crouched down to her level.

"Where's Jack?"

"I'm afraid he's...gone.", he said, as his voice got sadder.

Tears welled uqp in her eyes as she started to cry. Hal pulled the young girl in for a hug and let her cry. He didn't notice that a part of his little sister's hair has turned a light blue. Two weeks later, after his funeral, Sapphire moved in with her brother.

(Jack was on one of the ill-fated planes that crashed into the Twin Towers. Sapphire's meta abilities also started to surface on this day.)

* * *

3rd-Dick and Zatanna POV

A four-year-old Zatanna and a three-year-old Dick ran around Central Park as the Circus set up for that night's show. Mr. Haly watched the kids carefully, making sure they didn't wander too far from the tent. Their parents had gone to the World Trade Center on a little sightseeing trip. Suddenly, a plane flies over head. The kids watch it in awe until they saw it crash into the twin towers.

Before the kids knew what happened, they were being carried into a nearby trailer as the performers rushed the animals inside, away from the smoke. turned the small TV inside the trailer on as it switched to the news. The kids watched with confusion because all they knew was that the place their parents were at was on fire and smoking.

Dick starts to cry, worried about his parents as Zatanna griped his hand, tears forming in her own eyes.

(Zatanna and Dick met on 9/11 when their parents went to the twin towers but we're only blocks away when the first plane hit.)

* * *

3rd-Artemis

A 5-year-old Artemis looked into the room that her father was in, talking to a man with a black beard. She watched silently as they talked about weapons and how a plan was a success. She saw the man hand her father some cash.

"Artemis!", a voice whispered behind her.

She jumped to see her old sister behind her.

"Artemis, you don't need to hear this.", she said as she pulled Artemis away from door,with the black-bearded man inside.

(Artemis' dad help Osama with the 9/11 attack)

* * *

3rd-Wally

Wally sat in his Aunt Iris' house. He loved it there. It was his favorite part of the weekend. At the moment, he was sitting in the living room watching cartoons while his aunt had stepped out to take a phone call. She came back a few minutes later with a frown on her face.

"Wally, I have some bad news."

He looked up at his aunt.

"Your mom's been hurt in an accident. They don't know if she'll make it through the night."

He looked at her before looking at the floor, trying to hide his tears.

(Wally's mom was hurt in the Twin Towers attack)

* * *

3rd-Kaldur POV

Kaldur played sea tag with his friends, Garth and Tula, in the plaza of Atlantis. Suddenly, they felt the ocean tremble. The three friends look all around them and saw buildings starting to crack. They thought it was over but then another tremor hit and the cracked buildings started to fall.

The kids heard a crack and saw a statue tip over and start to fall. The three of them looked in fear as the statue was about to fall on them. The three of them closed their eyes, waiting for death. But death didn't come. They opened their eyes to see King Orin pushing the statue off them. They would never forget that day.

(The city of Atlantis was shaken by the impact of the planes hitting the Twin Towers, cause about hundred Atlantians to perish)

* * *

3rd-M'gann and Conner

September 11th, 2010

M'gann and Superboy sat on the couch. The rest of the team were out. M'gann had heard about 9/11 briefly on Mars and Superboy had seen the pictures the GGnomes had shown him at Cadmus. They watched the documentary that went that played every year on the history channel. They saw the lose and the pain that had happened on that day. They wondered why the heroes hadn't stopped it and they both made a decision that they would never let anything like that happen again.

* * *

 **Never forget. Always remember. A moment of silence for all who died that day. God bless America!㇌2㇌0**


End file.
